freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Lolbit
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Main = is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a recolored version of Funtime Foxy's disembodied head, appearing as a minor Easter Egg from the main game but also appears in the Custom Night with a slight major role. Physical Appearance Lolbit is essentially a recolored Funtime Foxy, repainted to match the original Lolbit, with the only exception being the absence of its hook-hand from its original appearance. It has no visible eyeballs nor eyelids, but instead possess glossy-black eyes with large white pupils. It is colored in white (perfectly matched to Funtime Foxy's) with orange highlights surrounding its eyes. Its snout and inner ears are also orange. It also has purple cheeks, lipstick, and freckles. Contrary to its canon counterpart, it does not have as much endoskeleton, the only part that is properly supported being the muzzle. It entirely lacks eyebrows. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Main Gameplay Sometimes, while in the Primary Control Module, Ennard's head has a rare chance to be replaced by Lolbit's head. This event is largely believed to occur after getting killed by Funtime Foxy. This may happen in all nights (except Night 4). Custom Night Occasionally, the monitors on the right side of the office will glitch one-by-one and show Lolbit's head. During this time the nearby keypad used for the "1983" easter egg will show a lit up "LOL" that can be clicked to deter Lolbit. Alternatively, the player can type LOL into their keyboard for the same result. If all three monitors show Lolbits face at the same time, a large pop-up will block the player's vision. This pop-up image shows Lolbit's face with the message "PLEASE STAND BY" and the player will be unable to use the cameras or Doors for about seven seconds or until they deter Lolbit. Night modes where Lolbit is active are listed as follows: * Funtime Frenzy * Weirdos * Bottom Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ultimate Custom Night Lolbit reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple non-selectable characters summoned by Dee Dee. While not necessarily a selectable character as it does not appear on the character selection menu, Lolbit can only be activated by Dee Dee. If activated, the same "PLEASE STAND BY" pop-up message will appear. The player must type L-O-L in their keyboard to get rid of it. Lolbit does not actually take away any control from the player, but Lolbit's beeping noise will attract noise-sensitive animatronics such as Music Man and Lefty. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Lolbit makes a comeback in the Five Nights at Freddy's virtual-reality game in Funtime Foxy's level from the Dark Rooms mode. In said level, if the player steps on the red-tiled floor in Funtime Auditorium, then they will get jumpscared by Lolbit, forcing them to start over. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location IMG 0044.PNG|Lolbit as it appears in the Primary Control Module. LolbitImage.png|Lolbit in the Custom Night menu. 5jWwAD9.png|Lolbit's pop-up used for the Custom Night. 2302.png|Lolbit's head that appears in the monitor screens during the Custom Night. Ultimate Custom Night Cn_lolbit.jpg|Lolbit as it was introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's teaser. Five Nights at Freddy VR: Help Wanted! Lolbit gallery.png|Lolbit in the gallery (front). |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location The sound heard when the Lolbit pop-up is encountered. Ultimate Custom Night The sound heard when the Lolbit pop-up is encountered. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Lolbit itself originated from FNaF World, a separated RPG spin-off for the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, who often served as a merchant throughout the game. **Lolbit, along with Circus Baby, Old Man Consequences, Dee Dee, and Funtime Foxy, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNAF World. *Lolbit is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, Funtime Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all do not have a hook as well. ***However, Lolbit has no body, therefore it is unknown whether Lolbit could actually have a hook. ****This makes Foxy's only counterpart with no actual visible body but the head. ****Then again, Lolbit shares the same model with Funtime Foxy, but with different colors. *Lolbit is one of the animatronics from the game to lack voice-acting. Others being Yenndo, Minireena, Minireena 2, Electrobab and Funtime Foxy. *Lolbit is one of the animatronics from the Custom Night to only appear inside the office but never appear on any cameras. Others being Bonnet, Yenndo, Bon-Bon, and Minireena 2. *Lolbit's pose in the Custom Night menu is greatly similar to Freddy's on the Steam art cover for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Lolbit is one of the identical but recolored counterparts from the series. Others being Golden Freddy, Bonnet, Electrobab, Nightmare, Shadow Freddy, Minireena 2, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Lefty, and all phantoms from the third game. *Lolbit's way of appearing in the Custom Night seems to be a nod to malicious software programs (known as "malware", or a computer virus), as it first appears on the monitor screens to later produce a negative effect. **Also, the way Lolbit hinders the player with the pop-up is most likely a heavy nod to how the SMPTE color bars system works, which occurs in real life when a television broadcasting network is experiencing technical difficulties. Additionally, Lolbit seems to break the fourth wall in the process, considering the way how it blocks the screen. ***However, in the main game, Lolbit's head replaces Ennard's mask, rather than appearing on a screen, or blocking the view, unlike malware. *Lolbit is the only animatronic from the Custom Night so far to never appear anywhere including on cameras and the office but can be seen from the monitor screens. *Lolbit only having a head could be a nod to Golden Freddy in the second game, in which he appears as a disembodied floating head in the Main Hall and in his jumpscare. *The way the player must deter Lolbit in Custom Night by typing L-O-L is actually a reference to a common term used in social media, LOL, which stands for, "Laugh Out Loud." **It may also be a pun on Lolbit's name as it begins with "Lol", or vice versa. *While not counting the Custom Night-exclusive animatronics, Lolbit is one of the animatronics to not appear in the Extras menu, the other being Yenndo. *Lolbit is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for its name, the others being Fredbear, Yenndo, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Springtrap, Lefty, and Electrobab. Ultimate Custom Night * Lolbit's mechanic is a throwback to the custom night of Sister Location, where its "PLEASE STAND BY" pop-up appears and the player has to get rid of it by typing L-O-L in their keyboard. * Along with El Chip and Funtime Chica, Lolbit is one of the few animatronic characters not to appear in-game with their physical model self. * Lolbit has its own mugshot seen in the game's teaser with other non-selectable characters. However, due to lacking its own customizable AI, it never got one in-game. *Lolbit is the only single audio source to increase the noise meter by three units in UCN. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted is the first official game to show Lolbit's entire body, as opposed to only its head. Errors *In Lolbit's pop-up, its lower jaw is clipping through its lower faceplates, while its upper jaw clips through its blush. *When Lolbit appears on the screen in the Custom Night, the dots on its snout are black, but during its pop-up, the dots are purple. **This could also be because of the lighting on the picture. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted